


The Bleu Within Our Cheese

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Chesed wants a break, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Nonbinary Character, Other, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, References to My Immortal, Research is hard, Rougefort is actually a big nerd, Sex Is Not The Enemy, one of the employees is a rockstar rip off lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: New recruits. New bullshit.Shenanigans will ensue.
Relationships: Chesed (Lobotomy Corporation)/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run), Netzach (Lobotomy Corporation)/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 15





	1. take my words and twist them well

**Author's Note:**

> I personally want to apologize if you're either a Lob Corp fan or a Cookie Run fan. Or both. Double the damage.

"I love my work here, mister Chesed!"

Chesed raised an eyebrow, "You're joking, right?" He asked, pausing his skimming of papers.

"Uhm! Would I lie to my Sephirah?" Rougefort answers back, gasping mock-offended, "I do my work perfectly as the manager wants me to, I wear your colors proudly, and the best part," They lean against Chesed, dramatically swooning, "I get to spend time with you, my precious blue jewel~"

He takes a step back, "Yeah, alright, whatever. Just get me my usual coffee and we'll start our little chat. Like usual."

"Of course! Right away sir! Don't start any banter without meeee~!"

Ugh. He shoos them away. Lazily tossing his paperwork to his desk, he collapses into his desk chair with a sigh. There's so much to do. But there's no point in bothering to enforce these old ideas he had to improve his team. He wrote all these ideas on a piece of paper, the slip sticking out of the work pile. All in blue pen. With old coffee rings riddling the page.

_It's rubbish. More rubbish._

He plucks it from the pile, skimming it over and tearing it, crumpling the remains up before dumping the two halves away in the trash bin close by. 

Groan.

A sudden harsh knock by the already wide-open door to the office pulls Chesed from his cringing, "What'do'ya'want?"

Netzach sighed tiredly, "You smell like piss. You look like shit, more than usual. Where's your stooge?"

"What else do you think I use my team for? Rouge's off getting me coffee."

"Oh. Honestly, I can't say that's the worst thing in the world. Yesod uses his team to make fursuits."

Chesed rubs his eye, "Eh. What can you expect from a guy who calls himself a viper? I know you're not here to-"

"You have a meeting in five hours, Manager says there's a Grim Reaper in the facility and he needs them executed and whatever. Since your team isn't busy making fursuits, he thinks its best to go to you at the moment."

"Grim Reaper? How annoying."

"Just be glad it isn't another demon. Anyway, as much as I like making fun of Yesod for being a furry, Sparkling is waiting for me. So I gotta cut this short."

"Netzach," Chesed sat up properly, "are you fucking the new pastry recruits?"

"Not your business to ask me."

“Okay... You can go now. See ya cunt,” said Chesed.

“Bye bitch,” Netzach said, waving.

There was a quiet moment. Chesed rubs his entire face with his palms. Another thing to expect today. Wonderful.

There's a very distant sound of an explosion. He doesn't question it at first, but Rougefort returns, ash stuck on their face and clothes, a part of their hair still on fire and a steaming cup of coffee in hand, "Mister Chesed, I'm afraid I have some terrible news to tell you..."


	2. I get the point you're trying to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crackship is my bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes, I'm half-assing with writing this. It's not that serious of a work.

"Can you guys not do that here? Your vibes are making my coffee salty."

"Oh hush homophobe, we've been too good for a while," Yesod muttered bitterly as Netzach helped apply false eyelashes for him, "I think we deserve to look pretty for once and your office is the only spot that doesn't smell so rancid _and_ that has a mirror in it."

Netzach finishes up, "Aw, cut the dude some slack. Not our fault he has to be a bootlicker to be hot shit around here."

The two chuckles at the last comment, Chesed begrudgingly sips cold Wellcheers out of his mug, "Yeah, yeah. Have you two gotten any information about the Grim Reaper on the premises yet? Employees are getting more stressed knowing there's a reaper around here. And to be honest, it concerns me a bit as well."

Yesod stretched a bit, he wore a usual turtleneck, but with black and white stripes, along with long, douchebag burgundy pants, and a baggy shirt that had the company logo on it. He wore pigtails as well, his normal hair was too short so he had to stick with some false hair to make it work. Why he decided to look like a fifteen-year-old Billie Eilish with internal angst was not something Chesed and his homophobic thinkpan wanted to dwell on. Netzach wore- Oh, he already left the office and I seriously didn't wanna describe what he was wearing but he looks like a VSCO girl.

"What for?" Yesod retorts, sitting suggestively on Chesed's desk, "thought you were a tough little cookie. Are you emotionally invested in your employees just like Netty is? You whore."

"Stop sitting like that, it's revolting," Chesed snapped at him. Yesod shrugged and hopped off his desk, those fake Gucci sneakers making a loud squeak when getting in contact with the floor, "please understand that you, Yesod the Viper, should not be taking Enkephalin. You... You've been worrying me for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. Making your team make fursuits? Becoming an E-Girl? Actually getting along with Netzach? Honestly, I feel like I don't even know you."

"Don't be such a melodramatic piece of ass, cheese boy. If you're going to give me teacher lecture on how much you hate how I'm trying to live this hellish eternity, I don't have to be here."

"Yesod..."

But he was already storming out of Chesed's office. Chesed sighed.

"My Sephirah, sir?"

He looked over to the door again. Those familiar sapphire eyes peek out from the corner. "Rougefort," Chesed breathed, "hey. What's the matter?"

"I heard yelling, so I went to go check if there was an argument. I'm very good at breaking up fights, just as much as I can create them after all!"

"I see... Well, come in if you'd like."

Rougefort stepped into the office, "I've heard the news that a grim reaper is in our facility. Please don't make fun of me when I ask, what do you mean, 'grim reaper'? What exactly do they do?"

"Oh, well," Chesed flipped through a few of his files, "it's not as neat as the information team's, but I studied them a bit for fun before." Chesed pulled out a blue folder and handed over. Rougefort carefully read over the contents inside while Chesed cracks open another can of cherry soda and poured it into his mug, "I'm sure they're classified as anomalies, and it's best for whatever, or whoever it is, to be contained."

"But Mister Chesed, don't you think that's a bit too much? The information here is saying that it's pretty close, if not exactly a human! What if it doesn't give any energy?"

"It will," Chesed abruptly puts his mug down, "but on the rare chance it doesn't, we'll just have to kill it. Problem is, there's no source on how to kill them."

Rougefort looked over the work again, then looks over to Chesed before sighing. They put the information in front of their sephirah, "Well! Um, again, apologies for ruining your coffee pot...! Why don't I make it up to you?"

Chesed had taken the folder and put it away before returning to biting on the edge of his mug, "You can't fuck me. I don't want to get it deep shit with the Manager."

"Eh? Why would I fuck with you? You're my favorite sephirah ever," So no head, "I'm thinking more... Watching anime with me? I can steal us snacks!"

"Why would I watch anime with you? No offense, but you're not exactly a good record employee."

"B-But we could watch Cory in the House!! If you just watched a few episodes, you'll love it!!!"

Sighing, "Fine, fine. I'll watch... Cory in the House with you-"

"-Tomorrow!"

"What?"

"I, uh, gotta get back to Knight of Despair. Maybe after one ordeals you can sneak into the Shelter from the 27th of March? It's cozy and has a television in there." Rougefort was already slowly absconding the office, trying to act chill.

"That's not-" 

"See you soon, my sephirah! Or maybe not!" With that, Rougefort left. Chesed snaps his fingers, disappointingly muttering to himself as he goes back to reading more paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this since December 9th and I put it off because time management requires brains and i don't have that.

**Author's Note:**

> active tumblr is @dearest-starboy


End file.
